Hold Me
by xbattlegroundx
Summary: Kaitlin has to patrol the forest by herself. Easy, right? What could possibly happen? OOC, OCxLeon.


Hold me

_By Kayla_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaitlin watched Kayla go, trudging through the autumn debris that littered the forest floor and leaving her alone for the first time that day. She flexed her neck and stretched her arms out, ready for the task that loomed ahead of her. Kaitlin peered through the thinning branches of the trees that rose high above her, the full moon radiating on her face.

A cold breeze blew through the forest, ruffling her clothes. She rubbed her arms, suddenly wishing her jacket selves were a bit longer. She walked silently; the only thing keeping her company was the sound of the crunching of leaves under her feet and the sound of an owl in the distance.

Kaitlin concentrated on her surroundings, the crisp smell of mountain air filling her nose as she breathed in deeply and exhaled. She continued at a normal pace, looking for any signs of approaching danger. She scanned the pines high and low, hunting for the mysterious figures that had been plaguing the area for a month.

Kayla had finished the watch before her, and had offered to stay with her. Kaitlin had however, turned down the offer as she needed time alone which she had been lacking in a lot lately. The heartless numbers were doubling, and a new, _different_ breed had started showing up. For now the 'Restoration Committee' was on patrol 24/7. Usually they were paired up with someone (Kayla had been with Cloud before, much to the small girl's dismay) but everyone had been busy tonight, Cid was designing a defence system for the town, Yuffie was getting new parts for a gummi with Aerith and Leon was... Busy being the 'big tough leader man' as Kayla had often referred to him as. Not that it mattered; Kaitlin could handle whoever it was by herself.

_Leon..._

Kaitlin couldn't help but think about the brunette. Their relationship was an odd one. One moment Leon would seem as though he was trying to seduce her then it would seem as though he didn't even care for her, that she was just some _other person_ that didn't belong in his world. Kaitlin slammed her fist in the nearest tree, frustrated. She rested her forehead on the rough bark, trying to calm herself down after her sudden outburst.

_I'm just so sick of his mind games... When will they ever stop?_

_Will they ever stop, at all?_

_Doesn't he realize what his silly games are doing to me?_

Kaitlin ran her hands through her hair, the rage growing inside of like an inferno. She didn't know why her emotions were in such turmoil, recklessly crashing around her body. They just took over so... Suddenly.

_Why am I so angry with him, now of all times?_

_Why tonight, why now?_

_Why doesn't anything make sense anymore..._

Kaitlin took a deep breath, realizing that she was neglecting her duties.

_Am I really that upset over one guy?_

_Stupid hormones._

Kaitlin sighed before starting down the path again. She kept her hand on the hilt of her axe which gave her a strange sense of comfort.

"Watch out!"

Kaitlin spun round, her weapon flashed as she pulled it out of its holder into her hands. Heartless appeared around her, morphing out of the shadows that surround her. They formed a tight circle, moving in on her.

"Don't just stand there, attack!"

Kaitlin jumped into action, slicing and dicing. She executed combos with ease, dispatching the heartless one by one. Someone else was fighting alongside of her, but Kaitlin didn't notice, she was too busy taking care of the shadows. She boomeranged her axe, decapitating five heartless. She caught it perfectly and was already in motion of another combo attack. She generated her anger and rage from before into each lunge and stab.

"There's too many of them!"

"Leon!?" Kaitlin finally saw that the figure was Leon.

_How did I not realize that it was __him-?_

"Run!" Leon growled, interrupting her thoughts. "No I stay. I fight." Kaitlin wind milled her weapon, killing more heartless. But more of them came in to replace the ones that she had just gotten rid of.

"Their multiplying!"

"Exactly we need to go, _NOW!_"

"What and miss the show?

Both Leon and Kaitlin turned to the newcomer, but not before they noticed that all the heartless had disappeared.

"You, you made them attack us!" Kaitlin shouted angrily, her axe ready in her hand. The tallest (who Kaitlin took to be the leader of the trio) Shock his head, mocking her.

"Merely their afraid of us."

"What!" Leon exclaimed, not believing them for a second. He let out a small chuckle, raising his gunblade so that it was parallel to his face. "Leave." His voice had a low, dangerous tone that sent shivers down Kaitlin's spine.

"Why when you can join the show?" They lifted their arms, summoning the new creatures. Like the heartless before them, they circled the two warriors who stood back to back.

"Who are you?"

"We are nothing important, we are nobody." The man said with a bitter voice, his words hanging in the air like a lost melody.

"Saïx, I can trust you to take care of them. Come, Xigbar."

Two of men in cloaks vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind Saïx and the white creatures.

"We are nobodies- he cast his hand around the area – we desire hearts, which we will gladly take from your still breathing bodies." Saïx pulled down his hood, revealing his face. His eyes were mysterious amber which radiated in the night, not completely sane. He had long naturally silver hair and a distinguishing scar running down his face. He seemed to glow with the light of the full moon.

"I told you to leave; now I'll give you one more chance." Leon said calmly in an almost whisper, ignoring the large 'nobodies' that appeared at Saïx's side. The smaller ones retreated into portals, just like the two other men had down before.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of your heart." Saïx lifted an arm, one finger pointing at the pair of them. He laughed like a manic as he stepped backwards into another portal; all they could before he disappeared was his glowing eyes as they faded into the darkness. The nobodies charged, gliding forward.

Kaitlin jumped out of the way as one of the nobodies weapon narrowly missed her, hitting a tree instead. The tree cracked, then with a big groan it fell down. Again, Kaitlin tried to dodge the falling limb. It crash down onto the earth, shaking the forest to its core. Birds erupted as Kaitlin screamed out in pain. Part of the trunk had landed on the bottom half of her leg, breaking it in an instant. Her leg was pinned to the ground, and she was helpless.

"Kaitlin!!" Leon deserted the nobody he had been fighting, rushing to her side. She lay in a crooked angle, her eyes full of pain. "Behind you!" Kaitlin warned, biting her lip as Leon kneeled next to her. Leon hesitated, not wanting to leave her side.

_What's up with him? He's never like this when someone's hurt..._

_How could I have let that tree crush me... I've been through so much training._

_Owie._

Kaitlin pushed him as hard as she could without disturbing her leg. He seemed to get the message, and jumped straight back into action. She watched as he took the two on, concern and worry growing in the pit of her stomach.

_He can't take the two on alone..._

_It seems impossible to defeat just one with the both of us..._

_There has to be a way..._

_All that I can figure out is the time to attack is when their bodies grow rigid..._

Kaitlin studied the nobodies, the pain in her leg numbing. She tested it to see if she could pull it out from under the tree, her eyes watching the fight still. She moved it an inch until it snagged on something, causing more pain.

_Shit!_

_If only I could use a brunch to leaver it up or something..._

_Use the tree against its self..._

_That__'__s it!_

"Leon" She called, "When they stop for a few seconds, use their weapons against them!"

"Use their swords on them!"

She sighed in relief as she saw Leon get the message and start hitting the nobodies with their own weapons. She allowed her head to lull back, her body started to feel warm in an uneasy way. Her eyes started to droop, and she could feel sleep ebbing away at her conscience.

_Let it come. Leon can handle it himself..._

So it did.

x-x-x-x-x

"Kaitlin... Wake up... Kaitlin..." Leon repeated in her ear, gently shaking her shoulders. Kaitlin woke with a groan, her body aching. She felt disorientated, her mind felt as though it was several metres away from her actual body. She leaned to the side and threw up, retching from the bottom of her stomach.

"Fuck" She moaned as her eyes finally swam into focus. Leon raised his eyebrows. "How's your legs?" Kaitlin was about to say something sarcastic when she realised they didn't hurt anymore. "How do you heal them?" Kaitlin demanded, surprised with the man.

_Since when does he do advanced magic..?_

He shrugged, fixing a bandage on her arm. "Aerith. You're not going to feel so good for a while, so I would suggest you lay still for awhile." Kaitlin ignored his comment, and was sick again as soon as she sat up.

"Told you so." Leon gave her am all knowing smirk. Kaitlin glared back at him as she spat the vile substance out of her mouth. "How badly was I hurt?" Kaitlin bit her lip, still ashamed that she was defeated so easily. "Both legs broke a deep gash on your stomach..." Leon's voice trailed away, his eyes adverting her own. Kaitlin looked at him suspiciously. "Both legs...?" Her hand trailed up her stomach, looking for the wound. "There's no cut!" Kaitlin snapped angrily. "Try higher." Leon suddenly seemed busy fixing another bandage on her leg. Her hand made it to her breasts, which were tightly bandaged. Her face went a deep shade of crimson as her eyes went wide with shock. "Don't worry, I didn't look." This made the warrior feel even worse.

She blushed, looking away. Her insides felt as though they were dying from the shame. "Here, have this." Leon held out his canteen. She slowly sat up, and once satisfied that she wasn't going to be sick again she greedily drank the water, enjoying the tickling sensation that went done her throat. "Where are we?" Kaitlin asked, noticing that the landscape had changed. "By the lake, near the castle." Kaitlin nodded in understanding as she saw the lake a yard behind her. "Can we...?" She motioned to Leon with a jerk of her head. "Can we move closer?" Leon didn't reply, but instead he stood up and dusted his leather pants. He offered a hand to Kaitlin, which she accepted.

He helped her limp towards a willow tree that hung over the edge of the lake. He eased her down with a gentleness Kaitlin rarely saw from him. "Thanks" She smiled, something she couldn't refrain herself from doing. "How did you do with the nobodies?" Kaitlin inquired after awhile. "Do you see them here right now?" He grunted, throwing a leaf into the cool wind that had picked up. Kaitlin shivered, suddenly feeling very cold. Leon eased himself out of his jacket and thrust it into Kaitlin's face. "Take it." Kaitlin looked at him, shocked. The only time he ever took it off was when he went to bed, not that she knew for sure...

"Thanks." She mumbled, slipping her arms into the aged leather. It smelt of sweat, leather and cinnamon. She had to restrain herself from burying her face into it. They sat silently, resting against the trunk of the old willow.

"I'm sorry that I save you."

Kaitlin glanced at the sincere man, thinking that she actual was dead.

"What do you mean...?"

"I could've stopped the tree falling on you..."

"It was my fault."

"No it wasn't."

"Hmp."

Kaitlin went to stand up. She wasn't in the mood for mushy Leon. All she wanted was _him_. The normal Squall Leonhart.

Not some fake.

She wobbled, before falling over and landing right on the man who haunted her mind. She hastily went to get off, but Leon pulled her back onto his lap.

"Don't go.' He whispered seductively into her ear, his warm breath tickled the nape of her neck. Kaitlin's heart started to pound with apprehension and fear. "What are you doing...?" Kaitlin leaned away, unsure of his motives. Leon stroked her leg lazily, chuckling at the way it made Kaitlin squirm.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He readjusted her so that she was sitting properly on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her back to keep her up right and continued to stroke her leg. Kaitlin's insides started doing weird things that she had never experienced before.

"Why, do you want more?" Leon's hands moved higher up her thigh.

_Two can play at this game._

"Maybe." She purred. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him hard against the trunk. Kaitlin stunned herself as her inner 'vixen came out to play' as an obnoxious teen would refer to it as.

_Why the fuck am I thinking about Kayla at a time like this..._

Leon's finger made a track over her thighs until he deserted it all together.

"Your turn."

Kaitlin pouted, trying hard to hide her true feelings. "Well..." She rubbed her hand up his white shirt, feeling his tight muscles underneath. "There's lots of things we could do, I'm sure we can have some _fun_." Kaitlin's eyes almost went wide as she realized what she had said.

_What the fuck is wrong with me...?_

_He must've slipped me some drugs._

Leon moved his head closer so that it was only a few inches away from Kaitlin's. Lust filled his eyes like she had never seen before.

_He never shows emotions like this..._

Kaitlin dipped her head so that they were closer, the moon light making it all more surreal. Leon planted his lips on hers, igniting a slow, passionate kiss. Kaitlin grabbed a fist full of his hair, making the man underneath growl. Kaitlin broke the kiss, surfacing for air. Leon cupped her face, rubbing his thumb against her face in a slow motion.

Is this what I've been wishing for?

"Leon, I-" She chocked, unsure of what to say or do. Leon silenced her with another kiss. This time their tongues wrestled for dominance. Leon's hand trailed up underneath her shirt, causing her to go rigid.

"I've seen them before, so just relax."

Kaitlin blushed as Leon kissed her neck and worked around the bandages around her chest. "I'll say the gash will be healed now, so why don't we have a look?" Kaitlin's face went a darker shade of red as Leon pulled of his jacket and her own. Her white shirt had dried blood on it, and Kaitlin was actually thankful for it to be gone.

Kaitlin's breath rose in front of her in crystals as Leon pulled down her bandage, leaving her top half exposed expect for her bra. That to, was soon gone.

Hands explored as they continued to kiss. Kaitlin soon got over her embarrassment of being half naked. As long as she was in Leon's arms it didn't matter.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

This soooo needs editing lol MY BAD. Part two coming in the year 2097


End file.
